Fossil Bots
by Smarty 94
Summary: Silo Prime discovers two fossilized Cybertronian sparks and uses them to reanimate two Autobots who quickly end up dissapearing while Lyric reanimates two fossilized Decepticon sparks. Meanwhile; Kaz and Bree stop talking to each other, but must save their friends from Roman and Ryker.
1. Fossilized Cybertronian Sparks

At Silo Prime's base; Tri Samurai had his sword out and was in fighting position.

Lots of dummies appeared and the triple changer Autobot charged towards the dummies and started cutting them up.

He leaped up into the air before landing on the ground just before lots of dummies appeared in a circle around Tri Samurai.

He spun around in a circle and hacked the dummies heads off.

A dummy appeared behind the samurai Autobot and he tossed a ninja star at it.

"Now this is how things should be done." said Tri Samurai.

In a hanger; Navy was looking at a digital map on his computer.

Suddenly; a guy who looked like Agent Fowler but in a purple jumpsuit entered the room.

"NAVY!" yelled the man.

Navy became shocked and turned to the man.

"Super Special Secret Agent James Fowler, what a surprise to see you here." said Navy.

"Don't give me any pleasantries, where's Silo? I've got important business with him." said the man known as Agent James Fowler.

Navy nodded.

"He took Blaze and Crush to the Grand Canyon for some special training." said Navy.

At the Grand Canyon; Silo was operating a high flying drone as Blaze and Crush were looking at it.

"What I want you to do is try and hit that drone." said Silo.

Blaze nodded.

"Understood." said Blaze.

The two Autobots drew out weapons and started shooting at the drone, but kept on missing.

"Damn." said Crush.

Silo made the drone come to the ground.

"Each of you has your own combat capabilities, mine is being an expert marksman and axe combatant. In time, the two of you will learn what combat skills you have." said Silo.

The two nodded.

" _SILO PRIME, REPLY!_ " James Fowler yelled from Silo's comm link.

Silo put a finger on his comm link.

"Yes Fowler, what is it?" said Silo.

" _My sources have picked up some Decepticon activity in the area an hour ago. Two strange fossil's have been dug up five miles north east of where your at. Now I want you to find out what was dug up and report back to your base with those Autobots your training with._ " Fowler said from the comm link.

Silo nodded.

"Got it Fowler and NO NEED TO SHOUT!" said Silo.

He turned off his comm link and turned to the two new Autobot recruits.

"Blaze, Crush, we've got some work to do. Lock and load." Silo said before turning into his truck form and driving off.

Blaze turned into a firetruck as Crush turned into a bulldozer.

The two followed Silo.

Later; they arrived at a rock wall and turned into their robot forms.

Silo approached the wall and inspected it.

"Drill marks. Decepticons were digging stuff up alright." said Silo.

Crush approached the hole Silo was looking at and turned into his Dino mode before sniffing it.

"Smells like a fossil." said Crush.

Silo is shocked.

"A fossil?" said Silo.

Crush sniffed the hole once more.

"Two to be exact." said Crush.

"What would Decepticon's want with two fossil's?" said Silo.

Blaze looked at a scanner in his hands and saw something shocking at one of the walls.

He went dino mode and used his tail to drill a hole, revealing two stone like Cybertronian sparks that seemed to be emitting some sparking.

Silo approached the hole Blaze made and pulled out the two sparks.

"Fossilized Cybertronian sparks." said Silo, "So that's what the Decepticon's were after."

Crush fainted in shock.

The three eventually returned to their base in vehicle form where their team of Autobots and James Fowler were waiting.

"What were the Decepticon's after, fragments of Energon?" said Fowler.

The Autobots turned into their robot forms.

"No, we did come across these things." said Silo.

He placed the two fossilized sparks on Long Arm's operating table.

Long Arm became shocked.

"It cannot be." said Long Arm.

He approached the sparks, much to the confusion of Fowler.

"What are they?" said Fowler.

Long Arm turned to his friends and had a shocked look on his face

"Fossilized remains of Cybertronians." said Long Arm.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Living Cybertronians?" said Tri Samurai.

"In a way." said Long Arm.

"Well then, find a way to bring them back to life." said Silver.

Long Arm shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Silver, I'll need some of the most important stuff needed for a procedure like this. I'll need an Earth vehicle for each spark, and some All Spark energy to ensure that the two Cybertronian's come to life." said Long Arm, "The vehicle's will be easy, but I need a little something that has loads of All Spark energy inside of it."

Silo pulled out a device that looked like the Prime version of the Key to Vector Sigma.

"Use this All Spark key." said Silo.

Long Arm became shocked.

"An All Spark key?" said Long Arm.

"Yes, I came across that during my time on Cybertron as a guinea pig for Megatron, it has the powers to bring life to anyone, heal wounds, and restore life to anyone." said Silo Prime.

Everyone is shocked.

"I should know, it happened to me." said Cliffjumper.

Long Arm took the key out of Silo's hand.

"Okay then, I just need two cars." said Long Arm.

Cannonball dragged in a red 2016 Dodge Ram 1500 truck.

"Some moron left this truck on our property." said Cannonball.

James Fowler became shocked.

"Hey that's my truck." said Fowler.

"Well I need to operate on these sparks." said Long Arm.

He placed one of the sparks in the truck.

"Now just one more." said Long Arm.

Cannonball left and returned with a cop car.

"Will this do?" said Cannonball.

Long Arm inspected the cop car.

"Yep." said Long Arm.

He then placed the last spark in the cop car.

"Alright, we're ready." said Long Arm.

He aimed the key at the two cars and they were both zapped with lots of All Spark energy.

The two cars then drove off.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Damn, they're getting away." said Long Arm.

Fowler is shocked and mad.

"You numskulls, do you have any idea how much money I paid for that truck? I had to pre-order it." said Fowler.

"Whatever; we need to get those two vehicle's back before they cause any destruction." said Silo.

He turned to Tri Samurai.

"Samurai, eye's in the sky." said Silo.

Tri Samurai nodded and turned into his helicopter form before flying off.

Silo turned to Officer Justice, Cannonball, Demolisher, Blaze, and Crush.

"Justice, Cannonball, Demolisher, Blaze, Crush, search every inch of this planet for those two vehicle's." said Silo.

The five Autobots nodded before going vehicle and driving off.

Silo turned to Cliffjumper.

"Cliffjumper, we'll search for some mysterious Decepticons." said Silo.

He turned to Long Arm.

"Long Arm, stay here with Silver and Fowler until we get back." said Silo.

Long Arm is mad.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

Silo groaned.

"Okay fine, head for the Toon Manor hanger then and alert the Bee Team about what's going on." said Silo.

He and Cliffjumper turned into their vehicle forms before driving off.

Long Arm turned into his tow truck form and drove off.

On Pat's space station; Lyric was dismantling lots of Vehicon's and creating new Decepticons.

One had the body of the movie version of Lockdown, but the head of Armada Starscream, the second Decepticon had the appearance of a Black, Purple, Gold and Red version of G1 Starscream.

Pat came in and was mad.

"Of all the ways you could have come up with plans for world domination, using recycled parts is terrible." said Pat.

Lyric turned to Pat.

"Don't worry master, this new plan is magnificent." said Lyric.

He grabbed two fossilized Cybertronian sparks.

"With these sparks Steeljaw found in the Grand Canyon, we'll be able to get some old school Decepticon's to help out." said Lyric.

Pat put on a Hat and looked at his minion.

"It better. I a going to a see three movies, Keannu, The Boss and My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2. If this plan fails I will kill you." said Pat and left.

Lyric chuckled.

"Don't worry, it will." said Lyric.

He then placed the sparks in the two Decepticon's before zapping them with Dark Energon.

The two Decepticons came alive and looked all over the ship.

"What is this place?" the second Decepticon said sounding like Betrayus.

The first Decepticon looked at himself.

"More importantly how did I lose all that weight?" the first Decepticon said sounding like Billy Crystal.


	2. The Problem

In Scratchansniff's office; Kaz and Bree were on a couch talking to Scratchansniff.

"Okay, tell me, what is the reason for your visit?" said Scratchansniff.

"She made me come over." said Kaz.

Bree groaned.

"See one of the problems I have to deal with?" said Bree.

Scrachansniff nodded.

"Tell me what all happened." said Scratchansniff.

"Well, it happened three day's after two friends of ours returned from Italy." said Bree.

 **Flashback**

In the Elite Force's kitchen in Centium City; Chase Davenport, Bree, and Skylar were watching video's on an iPad when Oliver entered the room very tired and in ducky feety pajama's.

He yawned.

"Boy, I'm tired." said Oliver.

Everyone turned to Oliver.

"Are those ducky feety pajama's?" said Chase.

"Don't ask. Kaz has been keeping up all night for some reason." said Oliver.

"BREE, ANYONE!" Kaz yelled from a bedroom, "I DON'T FEEL TO GOOD!"

Everyone looked up.

"Well that explains a lot." said Skylar.

 **End Flashback**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'll admit that I was under the weather. But that is not what happened." said Kaz.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Kaz entered the room dressed up like a lumberjack and carrying an ax.

Bree approached Kaz.

"Kaz, what're you doing out of bed, you're deathly ill." Bree said in a southern accent.

Kaz smiled.

"Yes I am, but that wood isn't going to chop itself." said Kaz.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Bree groaned.

"That is not what happened." Bree said before turning to Kaz, "Although I would like you to chop that wood."

"It's a lot of work." said Kaz.

 **Flashback**

"BREE, ANYONE!" Kaz yelled from a bedroom, "I DON'T FEEL TO GOOD!"

Everyone looked up.

"Well that explains a lot." said Skylar.

The four walked off.

Outside a bedroom; the four approached a bedroom and heard some sneezing and saw a fireball fly out of the room and scorch a bust of Donald Davenport.

Bree is shocked.

"Ok Mr Davenport will be mad about that." said Bree.

"At least we won't have to look at that bust anymore." said Chase.

They looked in the room and saw a very sick Kaz.

He sneezed out another fireball that wound up scorching Bree's hair.

"MY HAIR!" Bree shouted angry and looked at Kaz. "KAZ YOU JERK!"

Kaz groaned.

"Wha-what's going on?" said Kaz.

He looked at Bree's burned hair.

"Oh." said Kaz.

 **End Flashback**

Scratchansniff became confused.

"Wait, your upset at Kaz because he had a bad cold and scorched your hair by mistake? That's a terrible reason." said Scratchansniff.

Bree and Kaz looked at the Doctor mad and then at each other seriously mad.

"I'm sure there's more to this then you're letting me in on." said Scratchansniff, "Doctor patient confidentiality."

 **Flashback**

Oliver, Skylar, Chase, and Bree in a Rastacap came down the stairs.

"I look ridiculous." said Bree.

Oliver turned to Bree.

"Don't think of it as a terrible statement, think of it as a concealer." said Oliver.

"Yeah, I'll think of it when I come face to face with a blue hedgehog with a Jamaican accent." said Bree.

Bree turned and saw that she was face to face with Sonic who was also wearing a Rastacap.

"Jamaica me crazy mon." Sonic said in a Jamaican accent.

Everyone was shocked.

Sonic just stared at the four.

"What, that's all I get?" Sonic said in his original voice.

"Sorry." said Oliver.

Sonic chuckled as he removed the Rastacap.

"You know, there's a very big sale at the hat stand across the street from here." said Sonic.

"What're you doing here?" said Chase.

"What am I doing here? You should be asking what's my band doing here." said Sonic.

A toilet flushing sound was heard and Howard left a bathroom.

"Whoo, you do not want to go in there if you know what I mean." said Howard.

A blender sound was heard and everyone saw Ray making a smoothie and pouring it into four glasses that he, Ben, Randy, and Trent grabbed.

"Cheers." said Trent.

The four clinked their glasses together and drank their smoothie's.

Bree is shocked.

She turned and saw Penny and Kai sitting on stools.

"Groupies?" said Bree.

"No, band members." said Sonic.

"Oh." said Bree.

"Why're you here?" said Skylar.

Ray finished up his smoothie.

"We've got a gig here in Centium City." said Ray.

"Okay, that explain's a-"Chase said before thinking of something, "Wait a minute, how'd you get in here?"

The band members each pulled out key cards.

Bree was shocked.

"How'd you get key cards?" said Bree.

"You don't want to know." said Trent.

"Actually I do." said Bree.

"Okay, but I don't want to tell you." said Trent.

Ray pulled out a loaded T-Shirt cannon.

"Here, have a Sonic Underground T-Shirt on the house." said Ray.

Chase became shocked.

"Hey, be careful with that thing." said Chase.

"Pfft, killjoy. This thing isn't that dangerous." said Ray.

He shot out the T-Shirt and it hit a statue of a naked Donald Davenport with a leaf where his privates should be, causing the statue to tip over and break upon hitting the ground.

Everyone became shocked.

"How much was that statue worth?" said Ray.

"Nothing. Donald paid some guy to make that statue." said Skylar.

"Oh okay." said Ray.

He loaded the cannon with another T-Shirt and shot it at a glamor shot of Donald Davenport.

Everyone turned to Ray.

"What? The guy has an ugly mug." said Ray.

Suddenly; Kaz entered the room dressed like a lumberjack and carrying an axe.

Everyone became shocked.

"What the? He's supposed to be very sick." said Oliver.

Kaz smiled.

"Yes I am. But that wood isn't going to chop itself." said Kaz.

He then lodged the ax into a carved wood statue of Donald Davenport's head.

 **End Flashback**

Bree groaned.

"Again with the lumberjack thing. What is it with you and lumberjacks?" said Bree.

"I really like the fact that lumberjack's work despite times they're very sick." said Kaz.

Scratchansniff groaned.

"I've got a lot of work to do." said Scratchansniff.


	3. Lockscream and Screamwave

Outside the Toon Manor hanger; the Autobots were looking at their filled up Stasis Pods.

Sideswipe was making a ventriloquist dummy out of the severed head of the dead Gigatron.

"And here we go." said Sideswipe.

He held the dummy up.

"So Gigatron, what do you want to do today?" Sideswipe said before closing his mouth and impersonating Gigatron, "Just stay here and be such a dummy."

Sideswipe laughed.

"Oh Gigatron." said Sideswipe.

A driving and jet sounds were heard.

Sideswipe became shocked.

The other Autobots noticed the sounds.

"What is this?" said Strongarm.

They saw a Grey 2015 Lamborghini Aventador and a fighter jet appear and turn into the two Decepticon's.

"Greetings, I am Lockscream, and this is my associate Screawave." the car Decepticon now known as Lockscream said sounding like Billy Crystal.

The Autobots started to reach for their weapons.

"Don't bother, we have no quarrel with you." the fighter jet Decepticon known as Screamwave said sounding like Betrayus.

"Why do you sound like Pac Man's arch nemisis?" asked Sideswipe.

"Not important right now. We're here on important business." said Screamwave.

"We're looking for two Autobots who go by the name Prowl and Ironhide. Have you seen anything suspicious lately?" said Lockscream.

Strongarm was confused.

"Um who?" asked Strongarm.

"Two Autobots named Ironhide and Prowl." said Screamwave.

The Autobots looked at each other before turning to the Decepticons.

"You're wasting your time." said Drift.

"Yeah so get eaten by Pac Man Betrayus.' said Strongarm.

"Hmm, I see." said Screamwave.

The two Decepticon's started to walk off.

"My god, look at that one vehicle like Decepticon. The last time I saw something like that, Megatron had a 24/7 oil leak for a whole month." Sideswipe said using his Gigatron dummy.

Lockscream became shocked and stopped in his tracks.

Sideswipe tossed the dummy away.

Lockscream turned to Sideswipe.

He approached the red car and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, the last time someone said bad stuff about me like that something happened to him, now what was it?" said Lockscream.

He did some thinking and secretly reached for a blaster much like Princess Leia's blaster.

He grabbed it and moved it towards Sideswipe's chest.

"It's on the tip of what organic creatures call their tongue." said Lockscream.

He then shot Sideswipe through the chest, causing the Autobot to become shocked and groan in pain.

The Autobots became shocked.

Sideswipe groaned some more and looked at his chest to see that there was a hole through it.

Lockscream smirked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, I shot that fool in the chest at point blank range for disrespecting me." said Lockscream.

He let go of Sideswipe and pushed him on the ground before the Autobot became unconscious.

"And hopefully if there's a next time, show some respect to any Decepticon who comes to visit." said Lockscream.

He and Screamwave turned into their vehicle forms before leaving the base.

Bee ran to Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, come on speak to me." said Bee.

But Sideswipe didn't answer.

Everyone was worried.

Bee picked up Sideswipe and turned to the others.

"I don't know how to say this. But his wound must be fatal." said Bee, "He's probably not going to make it."

Long Arm appeared and turned into his robot form.

"There are two Decepticon's in the area." said Long Arm.

He then noticed the comatose Sideswipe.

"Oh never mind." said Long Arm.

Windblade approached Long Arm angrily and while somehow tearing up.

"That's all you have to say after what you saw?" said Windblade.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" said Long Arm.

Everyone even The Head of Gigatron was mad.

"Come on, I was stuck in traffic for ten minutes trying to warn you of what's going on." said Long Arm.

"If you were hear sooner, Slick wouldn't have been put down like Old Yeller." said Windblade.

She started to cry as Long Arm hugged her.

However Windblade punched him and flew off.

Strongarm is shocked.

"Wait Old Yeller was put down? I thought he was killed by a wolf." said Strongarm.

"He got rabies from the wolf and had to be put down." said Bee.

He then thought of something and turned to Long Arm.

"Wait a minute, you knew that there were Decepticon's here. Are there any mysterious Autobots?" said Bee.

"Yeah." said Long Arm.

"And how is it that these two Autobots are here?" said Bee.

"Well...I might have reanimated them with fossilized sparks, two cars, and a lot of All Spark energy and they drove off." said Long Arm.

Outside of the Hanger; two birds were relaxing.

"YOU DID WHAT LONG ARM!" Bee's Voice shouted shaking the hanger and scaring the two birds away.

"Yeah, not a very smart thing I did." said Long Arm, "But Silo made me do it."

"Where is he anyways?" said Optimus.

"He sent Cannonball, Tri Samurai, Demolisher, Blaze, Crush, and Officer Justice to find the Autobots while he and Cliffjumper set off to find the two Decepticons." said Long Arm.

Bee is mad; so mad he became redder then the Devil and that's saying something.

"You reanimated two Autobots and allowed two murderous Decepticon's to be reanimated as well?" said Bee.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." said Long Arm.

Strongarm made her Cybertron law book appear.

"Article 12, sub paragraph 4: The reanimation of Cybertronian's is forbidden." said Strongarm.

Long Arm just looked at Strongarm.

"Do you go to bed with that thing?" said Long Arm, "Because if so, I do not want to picture that everytime I go into my recharge chamber."

Strongarm is mad; so mad she kicked the male Autobot in his private spot.

"I do not." said Strongarm.

"Uh, I'd hate to point out the obvious but...WE'VE GOT A DYING AUTOBOT ON OUR HANDS!" yelled Grimlock.

Everyone nodded.

Long Arm turned into his tow truck form.

"Attach Sideswipe to my hook, I've got something in my lab to use to heal him up." said Long Arm.

Everyone just stared at the tow truck.

"You're worried that I'll injure him on the way over, aren't you?" said Long Arm.

"Yes." Everyone said.

Long Arm groaned.

"Hold on." said Long Arm.

He drove off and returned as a flatbed tow truck.

"Alright, now I just scanned a passing flatbed tow truck for a second vehicle form. Now can you load Sideswipe onto me? A world without him is terrible." said Long Arm.

Everyone just nodded.

Bee placed Sideswipe on the flatbed before Long Arm drove off.

"I'm worried about Sideswipe." said Grimlock.

"I'm worried about what hasty choice's Windblade's going to do." said Strongarm.

Everyone looked at her.

"What, she does tend to bite off more then she can chew." said Strongarm.

"We've got to stop her from doing something she'll regret." said Drift.

"Good call. Autobots, rev up and roll out." said Bee.

The group of Autobots save for Grimlock turned into their vehicle forms before driving off.

On top of a rocky mountain; Windblade was looking all over the place.

She then pulled out a Magic Eight Ball and looked at it.

"Should I go after the Decepticon's on my own?" said Windblade.

She shook the ball and looked at the back of it.

A blue triangle with the phrase; 'Don't count on it' appeared.

The Kabuki Autobot is shocked and mad.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT!?" She shouted mad and shook it again, "IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO!"

This time the Blue Triangle came up and it said: Yeah, stop shaking me so hard. I almost got sick.

Windblade became more mad and tossed the eight ball at a tree, destroying it.

The Blue Triangle came out of the ball saying; Ouch.

Windblade then went jet and flew off.

At Silo Prime's base; Lockscream and Screamwave were sneaking around the place.

"Where are those two Autobots?" said Screamwave.

The two walked into Long Arm's hanger laboratory.

They were mad.

"Where are those Autobots?" said Lockscream.

He then noticed the All Spark key and approached it.

"What's this?" said Lockscream.

He picked up the key.

"An All Spark key." said Lockscream.

Screamwave appeared next to Lockscream and looked at the key.

"With that thing, we can restore any dead Decepticon to life and build an unstoppable army." said Screamwave.

Lockscream smirked.

"Excellent." said Lockscream.

The two Decepticon's turned into their vehicle forms and left the hanger without anyone noticing.


	4. Ronan and Ryker

Back at Scratchansniff's office; he was still talking to Kaz and Bree. But he was also drinking a cup of coffee.

He turned to Kaz.

"So far, you told me that you were deathly ill and were wanting to chop lots of wood like a lumberjack." Scratchansniff said before turning to Bree, "And your upset at Kaz for burning up your hair. Continue with the story."

 **Flashback**

In the living room; Sonic and Ray were using the holographic device to show pictures of their trip in Italy to Kaz.

They showed a picture of themselves, Lasagna, and the Pink Panther on a roller coaster as Sonic was holding a selfie stick while the group was in a loop de loop.

"Here's us, Lasagna, and the Pink Panther on the Power Ranger Dino Charge coaster." said Ray.

Kaz was shocked.

"Whoa." said Kaz.

He then pulled out a magic eight ball.

Sonic and Ray noticed it.

"Why do you have a magic eight ball?" said Sonic.

"It's my guide with all the wisest answers ever known to man." said Kaz.

"A guide that's worth eight dollars at Toys R Us?" said Ray.

"Hey, it's very wise." Kaz said before turning to the ball, "Should I take a vacation in Italy?"

He shook the ball and looked at it's back.

A blue triangle appeared that said; What do I look like a travel agent?

Kaz did a double take on that.

"What the?" said Kaz.

Sonic chuckled.

"Oh yeah, the magic eight ball is very wise." Sonic said sarcastically.

Kaz shook the ball again.

"Is Chase stupid?" asked Kaz.

The blue triangle appeared again, only it said; He's the smartest person I know.

Kaz groaned.

"Hey can I have that ball?" said Ray.

Kaz nodded and Ray took it

"Will Bree date Kaz?" Asked Ray and shook it.

The blue triangle appeared once more, only it said; Ask again later.

"That's the smartest answer this thing has come up with." said Ray.

In the kitchen; Bree and Penny were talking to each other.

"So wait, you've been an old friend of Sonic when he was 12 and you were 10?" said Bree.

Penny nodded.

"Yep." said Penny.

"And you were both at the same summer camp at the time? Why were you there?" said Bree.

"My Uncle Gadget sent me there to be safe." said Penny.

"Alright, and Sonic?" said Bree.

"He burned up an orphanage." said Penny.

Bree is shocked.

"Great." said Bree.

She then pulled out a magic eight ball.

"Will I ever do something that stupid, irresponsible, and destructive?" said Bree.

She then shook the ball.

A blue triangle appeared that said; Why don't you see for yourself instead of asking the opinion of an over sized number eight pool ball.

Bree did a double take and became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Bree.

 **End Flashback**

"We didn't know this at the time, but the Dust Bunny twins appeared and kidnapped our other friends." said Kaz.

Scratchansniff became confused.

"Dust Bunny Twins?" said Scratchansniff.

"Roman & Riker." said Bree.

"Alright, but I'm afraid to ask." said Scratchansniff.

"They've got some weird ability that allows them to morph into anything they want. One of them being some weird dust bunny stuff. Ray came up with that nickname." said Kaz.

Bree looked at Kaz.

"No you did back in their lair." said Bree.

Kaz did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." said Kaz.

 **Flashback**

"PIECE OF CRAP!" Kaz yelled from the living room.

His magic eight ball was tossed over to Bree's eight ball, destroying the two.

Bree is shocked and mad and ran to Kaz.

Kaz looked at Bree.

"What?" said Kaz.

Sonic and Ray stared on in shocked and leaned towards each other.

"Shit's about to go down." said Sonic.

"Tell me about it. At least this isn't some type of speech done by an evil villain." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag within Flashback**

In Bowser's castle; the huge koopa was talking to his Goomba's, Koopa's, and Hammer Bros.

"And now boys, we shall finally destroy the Mushroom Kingdom." said Bowser.

He then noticed a green shell Koopa using a smart phone.

"Stanley, are you texting?" said Bowser.

The koopa known as Stanley became shocked and hid the phone behind his shell.

"I told you I didn't want to see any of this stuff on the internet." said Bowser.

He then clapped his hands.

Suddenly; a red shell koopa that looked like the movie version of Victor Von Ion entered the room and grabbed Stanley by the neck.

"Mother." said Stanley.

" _Dialing mother._ " said the phone.

The phone started ringing and Stanley gave the phone to the giant Koopa who put it in his mouth.

" _Hello?_ " a womanly voice said from the phone.

The giant Koopa ate the phone.

"Now, is there going to be anyone else foolish enough to text during my speech?" said Bowser.

The other minions didn't do anything.

"Good." said Bowser.

 **End Cutaway Gag within Flashback**

Ray started looking around the place.

"Hey, where'd the other's go?" said Ray.

Sonic looked around confused.

"No idea." said Sonic.

He then activated his werehog morpher and went werehog before sniffing the air. He walked all over the place sniffing the air before returning.

"I smell dust bunnies." said Sonic.

Ray became confused.

"Dust Bunnies?" asked Ray.

Kaz did some thinking.

"The dust bunny twins." said Kaz.

Sonic, Ray, and Penny looked at him in confusion.

"Ronan and Ryker." said Kaz.

"Who?" asked Penny.

"Us." a Voice said

Everyone turned and saw Roman and Ryker and Penny blushed at Roman.

"Who's the cute boy?" asked Penny.

Kaz and Bree face palmed themselves.

Sonic shook his head and dragged Penny off.

"You've got a problem with falling for the wrong guys. You should see my therapist Scratchansniff." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

Scratchansniff is shocked.

"Yeah, turns out she did have a problem with falling for the wrong guys. Some guy named Talon who was the nephew of a guy named Doctor Claw who ran an organization called M.A.D." said Kaz.

Scratchansniff looked at a schedule on his iPhone.

"Okay, she's got a ten minute appointment with me after your appointment." said Scratchansniff.


	5. Ironhide and Prowl

At Silo's base; Long Arm stopped in front of his laboratory and dumped Sideswipe on the ground before going robot mode.

He then picked up Sideswipe and walked into his lab before setting Sideswipe on the operating table.

"Okay, now I just need to use the-"Long Arm said before noticing that the All Spark key is gone, "All Spark key."

He then became shocked.

"THE ALL SPARK KEY!" Long Arm yelled before screaming.

Outside his lab; a bunch of birds flew off.

"My birds." Long Arm said before screaming once more.

"How are we his?" asked a Random Bird.

"No idea but I don't like him." said another bird.

Long Arm turned on his comm link.

"Guys, we've got a problem. Those two mysterious Decepticon's showed up at Optimus's base and put Sideswipe in stasis lock." said Long Arm.

" _That isn't that bad._ " Cliffjumper said from the comm link.

"It gets worse, they appeared at our base and stole the All Spark key." said Long Arm.

" _THEY DID WHAT!"_ shouted Cliffjumper.

"We've got no key to heal anyone." said Long Arm.

" _Do whatever you can to keep Sideswipe from going into the light._ " Silo said from the comm link.

"Got it." said Long Arm.

He turned off his comm link and went to work on Sideswipe.

With Cannonball, Crush, and Demolisher; they were going down a highway.

"Keep a sharp eye out, those Autobot's can't go very far away." said Crush.

The three then saw the red truck Autobot going by.

"Like that guy?" asked Cannonball.

"Yep." said Crush.

The three drove towards the truck, but it was to far away.

"Stop him in his tracks Cannonball." said Demolisher.

"Sure can, with my quick dry rubber cement." said Cannonball.

Instead, he shot out a missile instead.

"Oops." said Cannonball.

The missile ended up hitting Slimovitz's Car.

"MY CAR!" yelled Slimovitz.

"Try again you moron." said Demolisher.

"Rubber cement, rubber cement." said Cannonball.

However; he shot out another missile.

"Opps." said Cannonball.

In Italy; some Italian painter was painting an up straight Tower of Pisa.

"Good thing the government made the tower stand up straight once more. Hopefully nothing can ruin this like a soccer ball or a vampire bunny." said the artist.

However; the missile ended up hitting the ground close to the tower, causing it to become the Leaning Tower of Pisa once more.

The artist became mad and threw his painting on the ground.

"My beautiful painting." the artist said while stomping on the painting and crying.

The three Autobots continued to follow the red truck.

"Third time's the charm." said Cannonball.

However; he wound up shooting out lots of tacks that hit the tires, causing it to come to a stop.

The truck turned into a robot that had the body of G1 Ironhide, but the head of Movie Ironhide.

"You'll never take me alive." the Autobot said sounding like Patrick Warburton.

"Yeah right, my quick dry cement will stop you in your tracks." said Cannonball.

Everyone groaned.

However; he shot out a crane magnet attached to a cable and managed to get the Autobot attached to it.

"That'll work." said Cannonball.

He pulled the Autobot close.

Crush turned into robot form and walked in front of the new bot.

"Easy there pal, we're on your side." said Crush.

The New Autobot however is mad.

"GETAWAY FROM ME OR I WILL KILL THESE ORGANICS! AND I DON'T CARE OF WHAT YOU SAY!" shouted the new Autobot.

He tried to get off the magnet, but couldn't.

"We don't want to harm you, but we will if necessary." said Demolisher.

Crush turned on his comm link.

"Silo. We could really use a Prime at this moment." said Crush.

Instead; Optimus appeared in vehicle form before going robot.

"That'll work." said Crush.

"Easy there Ironhide." said Optimus.

The Autobot now known as Ironhide stopped fidgeting and became shocked.

"How'd you know my name?" said Ironhide.

"I did a lot of studying on you." said Optimus.

Ironhide is mad so mad he got out of the magnet, went to Optimus and punched him, kicked him and but one of his fingers off and ran off.

"This is going to be harder then we thought." said Demolisher.

With Silo and Cliffjumper; the two were in vehicle form and approaching a car dealership.

"I smell Decepticon's." said Silo.

"How can you be so sure?" said Cliffjumper.

"Because Windblade seems to be heading for the same area." said Silo.

Sure enough; Windblade was flying over the two and managed to reach the car dealership before the Autobots and went robot before landing on the ground.

She looked around the place and started walking around.

"Where are those murdering Decepticon's?" said Windblade.

She continued to walk around the dealership.

Silo and Cliffjumper appeared at the dealership and turned into their robot forms.

Bee appeared as well and went robot form as well.

"Where's Windblade?" said Bee.

Silo and Cliffjumper turned to Bee.

"Car dealership with two Decepticon's." said Silo.

Bee nodded.

"Alright. I'd try and talk some sense into her." said Bee.

"The only thing that'll get her to stop her one army rampage is by telling her the truth that Sideswipe has a fighting chance at life." said Cliffjumper.

Bee became shocked.

"He actually does? That wound appears to be very fatal." said Bee.

"Need I point out that I had Long Arm use a key loaded with lots of All Spark energy to restore two Autobot's to life? The key can also heal any kind of wound in a matter of seconds." said Silo.

Bumblebee cringed.

"Didn't need to hear that." said Bee.

Silo pulled out a bazooka and aimed at Windblade.

"In my sights." said Silo.

He then shot out some type of plasma net that trapped the Kabuki bot underneath it.

Bee is mad.

"What're you doing?" said Bee.

"The only thing I can do to talk some sense into Windblade." said Silo.

He approached the trapped Windblade.

"You don't want to do this. Trust me." said Silo.

Windblade however got out and kicked Silo so hard he split into his original form and prime form and flew off.

"Well, this won't be easy." said Cliffjumper.

Silo and Sharp Shooter looked at each other.

"Who're you?" said Sharp Shooter.

"I'm you with the Matrix of Leadership." said Silo.

Sharp Shooter smiled.

"Dammit, you are handsome." said Shooter.

Silo smiled as well.

"I was just thinking the same thing." said Silo.

The two similar Autobots started chuckling, much to Cliffjumper and Bumblebee's annoyance.

"We are sexy." said Shooter.

"We are sexy bots, yeah." said Silo.

The two continued to chuckle.

Bee is shocked.

"And now we've got another problem." said Bee.

With Blaze and Justice who were in their vehicle forms; the two were going after the police car Autobot.

"Don't let him get away." said Justice.

"Not to worry, my tractor beam will stop him in his tracks." said Blaze.

He shot out some type of beam from a hose on top of his ladder that managed to capture the police car Autobot.

The cop car turned into a Cybertronian that looked like a blue and white version of G1 Prowl.

"What the?" the Autobot said sounding like David Spade.

He turned and saw Blaze and Justice.

Justice turned into her robot form and approached the Autobot.

"Officer Justice, and this is my associate Blaze. We'd like to have a word with you about two Decepticons." said Justice.

The Autobot smiled at them and nodded.

"Okay." said the Autobot.

Blaze turned into his robot form and approached the Autobot.

"First off, who are you?" said Blaze.

"The name is Prowl, Commissioner of the Nuon City police force." the Autobot known as Prowl said.

"Are you by chance after two Decepticon's named Lockscream and Screamwave?" said Justice.

Prowl became mad.

"Yes I am. I was tasked with going after those two Decepticon's a long time ago for killing one of the greatest political figures. But for some reason not me, the two Decepticon's, and Ironhide didn't survive what happened to us." said Prowl.

"Probably shouldn't tell him that they're alive again." Blaze said under his breath.

Prowl however heard what Blaze said and became shocked.

"THOSE TWO ARE ALIVE AGAIN!?" He shouted.

It was so loud that Hades heard Prowl.

"Can't I get any peace and quite here anymore?" said Hades.

Blaze became shocked.

"Probably shouldn't have said that." said Blaze.

"Where are they?" said Prowl.

"Last I heard, they might be at some type of car dealership." said Justice.

Prowl turned into his cop car form.

"I'll find it with my built in GPS. Follow me." said Prowl.

He drove off as Justice and Blaze turned into their vehicle forms and drove off as well.

Back at the car dealership; Silo, Sharp Shooter, Cliffjumper, and Bee looked around the place.

They then saw lots of All Spark energy hitting all the vehicles, turning them into Cybertronian's.

Silo pulled out his battle axe and main blaster, Sharp Shooter pulled out two Gatling guns, Cliffjumper cracked his knuckles, and Bee pulled out his Decepticon hunter before it turned into a sword.

"Prepare yourselves." said Silo, "Make sure the All Spark key isn't destroyed. We need it to keep Sideswipe from dying."


	6. End of Therapy

Back at Scratchansniff's office; he was drinking a 16oz cup of Starbucks coffee as Kaz and Bree were each drinking 24 oz cups of Starbucks frappachino's.

"Ugh, this is terrible." said Scratchansniff.

"You're telling me, I had to pay six dollars for this thing." said Kaz.

"I don't know what people think of this?" said Bree.

"Anywho, the rest of the story." said Scratchansniff.

 **Flashback**

At some mysterious alley; Randy, Howard, Trent, Ben, Kai, Chase, Skylar, and Oliver were tied up as Roman and Ryker were looking at them.

Howard was eating a 3ft long sub sandwich.

Everyone looked at Howard.

"Seriously, at a time like this?" said Randy.

"Even I think that's rude." said Ryker.

"What, I haven't eaten in 5 minutes." said Howard.

Ben groaned.

"Couldn't have at least smuggled stuff for us to eat?" said Ben.

"I did, but I ate that food as well." said Howard.

Everyone groaned.

"Rude." said Ben.

"Now you know how I feel." said Randy

"Never fear, for Lumberjack man is here." said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Kaz dressed like a lumberjack with a black mask on and holding an ax.

"It's Lumberjack man." said Kai, "He's so sexy."

"And more handsome then me." said Ben.

 **End Flashback**

Bree groaned.

"Not again." said Bree.

"Don't blame me, lumberjack's are awesome." said Kaz.

"That never happened." said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Sonic.

"He's making that up." said Sonic.

Kaz became confused.

"What're you doing here?" said Kaz.

"Well-"Sonic said before he pushed the screen aways a bit, revealing Penny was in the room as well, "Penny was growing impatient with waiting for her appointment, so we let ourselves in despite our concert starting in three hours."

"Yeah." said Penny.

"Alright, but-"Bree said as she pushed the screen away as well, revealing Ray in the room also, "Why's he here?"

"To prove that Steve Martin is a better Inspector Clouseau then Peter Sellers." said Ray.

Everyone groaned.

"He does have a point though. Steve Martin's take on Clouseau was capable of solving a mystery on his own." said Penny.

"And his clumsiness moments were very unpredictable." said Sonic.

"What was wrong with Peter Seller's take on Clouseau?" said Scratchansniff.

"Peter Sellers was mentally ill." said Kaz, "He once claimed that there used to be a Peter Sellers, but had it surgically removed."

Everyone nodded.

"Anyways, this is what really happened." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Some type of gas grenade rolled into the area.

Everyone noticed it.

"What the?" said Ryker.

The grenade went off, releasing lots of gas.

Everyone was shocked.

Everyone started coughing before passing out.

Ray who was holding his T-Shirt Cannon chuckled.

"I knew this thing had more uses then shooting out T-Shirts." said Ray.

Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, totally." said Sonic, "Alright team, move out."

Sonic, Ray, and Penny ran off, but Kaz and Bree didn't.

Penny returned to the two.

"Still not talking to each other?" said Penny.

Kaz and Bree shook their heads.

"You're going to have to work out your problem eventually." said Penny.

Kaz looked at Bree and sighed.

"The niece of that Bumbling android is right." said Kaz.

 **End Flashback**

"And we managed to do just that." said Kaz, "By coming over here."

Scratchansniff became confused.

"What exactly happened with those Dust Bunny twins?" said Scratchansniff.

"Me and Kaz managed to defeat them and sent them to a maximum security prison where escape is literaly impossible.." said Bree.

"And Sonic, Ray, and Penny freed our friends and had some type of party of some sorts, but couldn't remember anything." said Kaz.

Penny did some thinking.

"I think I remember one thing in the morning I did." said Penny.

 **Flashback**

Penny walked into the kitchen and pulled out a box of Froot Loops cereal and started pouring them into a bowl.

She then saw a bull in an apron cooking breakfast.

She went back to pouring cereal but became shocked upon realizing what she saw.

Penny turned around but bumped into the bull who pushed a jar of pickles over to her.

The bull moved his hooves in a circle motion.

Penny popped open the jar of pickles and gave them to the bull and ran off.

She ran into a bedroom with lots of Donald Davenport statues where Sonic was sleeping.

"Sonic, wake up." said Penny.

Sonic got up with a hangover.

"Ole." Sonic said before falling on the floor.

"Get up. Do you remember what any of us did last night?" said Penny.

Sonic got up.

"Why?" said Sonic.

He looked around and saw that all the Donald statues had tutu's on.

"Whoa, what did we do last night?" Sonic said before doing some thinking, "Let's see, we came over here, saved our friends, had a party, drank a lot of champagne, drank some more champagne."

"Kidnapped an angry bull and put him in the kitchen?" said Penny.

Sonic became shocked and ran off and returned.

"There's a bull in the kitchen. But he's not angry, he's making breakfast." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, what does a bull in the kitchen have to do with any of this?" said Scratchansniff.

"Nothing, we had a pretty serious hangover that time." said Ray, "But could you at least get back to Kaz and Bree's problem at hand?"

Scratchansniff looked at his notes.

He looked at Bree and Kaz and back at his notes and out the window and saw a Humanoid Dinosaur called a DINOSAUCERS.

He went to the window and put a blind over it.

"After so much studying, I've come to the conclusion that your anger with each other was just to cover up for something else." said Scratchansniff.

Kaz and Bree became shocked.

Sonic groaned and pulled out a fifty dollar bill before giving it to Penny.

Penny smiled.

"Sucker." said Penny.

"So what were we covering up?" said Bree.

"That is for you and Kaz to figure out for yourselves." said Scratchansniff.

Penny groaned and gave the fifty dollar bill to Ray.


	7. Death of Lockscream and Screamwave

At the car dealership; lots of Vehicons charged towards Silo, Shooter, Cliffjumper, and Bee.

"Here they come." said Silo.

He started shooting at some Vehicons, killing them.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" One shouted.

Cliffjumper, Shooter, and Bee started killing Vehicons.

"There's to many of them. We need backup." said Cliffjumper.

Bee turned on his comm link.

"We need more Autobot's on the double. Lockscream and Screamwave have made a huge army of Decepticon's." said Bee.

" _We are on it dude_." a voice said.

Bee became confused.

"Who is this?" said Bee.

" _Look behind you_." said the same voice.

Bee turned and saw Prowl, Justice, and Blaze approaching in vehicle form from behind.

Prowl went robot mode and jumped up in the air with blasters out before shooting at loads of Vehicon's non stop until he landed on the ground.

Bee became shocked by this.

"Whoa." said Bee.

Justice and Blaze went robot mode.

"Yeah, we got him to help our cause." said Blaze.

Prowl put away his blasters and pulled out some type of bo staff.

Bee is even more shocked.

"Who are you?" said Bee.

Prowl turned to Bee.

"Commissioner Prowl of the Nuon City police force." said Prowl.

"Wasn't that place eaten by Underbite?" said Silo.

Prowl is shocked.

"What? Nuon City is no more?" said Prowl.

The Autobots in the area shook their heads.

"My job is worthless now." said Prowl.

He put away his bo staff and pulled out two ninja swords.

"This time, it's vengeance." said Prowl.

Everyone was shocked.

Prowl started slashing at the Vehicon's.

Ironhide appeared in vehicle form before going robot mode.

"Decepti-creeps?" said Ironhide.

He started cracking his knuckles.

"Let me at em." said Ironhide.

He charged towards the Vehicon's and started wrestling with them.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about." said Ironhide.

He lifted one off the ground and tossed it back down, killing it.

Silo killed 12 Vehicon's at once and turned to Bee.

"Keep these creeps busy." said Silo.

Bee became confused.

"What're you going to do?" said Bee.

Silo turned into his fighter jet form.

"I'm going to find Windblade and convince her that Sideswipe still has a chance at life." said Silo.

Everyone nodded.

Silo flew off.

Soon the other Autobots appeared and went robot mode.

Grimlock smirked.

"Sweet, lots of fighting." said Grimlock.

He pulled out two ninja swords and started swinging them around.

Everyone noticed it.

"Is he using swords?" said Cannonball.

"I always had him pegged as someone who uses his fists." said Strongarm.

Grimlock looked at his friends.

"I thought I change it up a bit." He said.

With Silo; he was flying around the place looking for Windblade.

He then saw her.

"Bingo." said Silo.

He flew over her and went robot before falling down onto her and crashing on the ground.

He got off of the fighter jet Autobot.

"Sorry for the rude landing, but I had to get your attention." said Silo.

Windblade turned to Silo Prime.

"What's with you?" said Windblade.

"You're making a big mistake. Vengeance won't solve anything." said Silo.

Windblade became mad.

"And doing nothing will?" said Windblade.

"Yes, but only if you trust me." said Silo.

Windblade turned around and started to walk off.

"How is that going to make things better?" said Windblade.

"Because Sideswipe still has a fighting chance." said Silo.

Windblade stopped walking in shock upon hearing what Silo said.

She picked the Prime up by the neck mad.

"YOU BETTER BE SERIOUS OR I WILL KILL YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!" She shouted.

Silo chuckled.

"I assure you, he'll be good as new once Long Arm's done with him." Silo said before going fighter jet and flying off.

Windblade groaned.

"Great, I have to trust some ego maniac mad scientist to save my boyfriends life." Windblade said before going jet and flying off after Silo.

Back at the car dealership; Lockscream and Screamwave saw that their Vehicon's were now dead.

"This can't be." said Screamwave.

The two Decepticon's appeared.

"That's as far as you'll go Autobots." Lockscream said as he pulled out the All Spark key, "Because if you try to go after us, this key will be destroyed."

Prowl smirked.

"Well then." Prowl said before making a digital book like Strongarm's law book appear in his hands, "According to Cybertronian law Article 30 Sub Paragraph 4: Ironhide and I challenge you to a two on two life or death battle for the All Spark key."

Everyone gasped by that.

Strongarm looked at her law book.

"Wow, that is a law." said Strongarm.

Ironhide appeared next to Prowl.

"And by law, you have to accept the challenge." said Ironhide.

The two Decepticon's did some thinking.

"Very well, we accept." said Screamwave.

He pulled out a trident and charged towards Ironhide.

But the Autobot got out of the way and grabbed the trident before kicking Screamwave to the ground.

Prowl pulled out a ninja sword and blaster.

Everyone was worried, Drift was biting his fingers while his two Minicons were eating Porcorn and Grimlock eating Principle Slimovitz's Car.

Prowl charged towards Lockscream and started clashing swords with him.

"You've gotten better over the years Prowl." said Lockscream, "I'm impressed."

"I'd say the same thing for you, but I'd be lying." said Prowl.

Lockscream is mad.

"I shall prove that I'm superior then you." said Lockscream.

He pulled out the All Spark Key and aimed it at Prowl.

But the cop car Autobot slashed Lockscream's hand with the key off and it fell on the ground before it zapped both a returning Silo and Sharp Shooter, merging them both into one person.

Silo Prime looked at himself.

"Finally, I forgot how annoying I used to be as Sharp Shooter." said Silo.

Prowl leaped on top of the car dealership building and put his sword and blaster away.

"You can't win Lockscream, I have the higher ground." said Prowl.

Lockscream pulled out an RPG like blaster.

"We'll see scrapheap." said Lockscream.

He fired a round at Prowl who pulled out a small blaster and shot a round at the rocket propelled grenade.

Prowl's round hit the explosive; destroying it and killing Lockscream as well.

"Scrapheap my ass." said Prowl.

"Wow, that's impressive." said Demolisher.

"John Malkovich can eat his own heart out. That Prowl character did the same stunt in the film Red." said Blaze.

"He's a better marksman then me." said Silo, "I just found my marksman rival."

Bee was worried though.

"I don't like the looks of this, chances are we'll be gone either way." said Bee.

Prowl approached Bee.

"Check out Ironhide. He'll still keep on coming no matter what you throw at him." said Prowl.

Everyone was shocked.

"Seriously?" said Cannonball, "I'm made out of the most toughest metal ever in the universe."

Screamwave lunged his trident at Ironhide, but the trident broke.

The Decepticon saw his destroyed weapon and hid it behind his back while chuckling nervously.

"I meant to do that." said Screamwave.

"My turn." said Ironhide.

He grabbed Screamwave and bashed him on the ground several times before pulling out a battle ax and using it to slash Screamwave's wings off.

He then pulled out a hammer.

"No don't do this. You wouldn't turn your back on an old friend would you?" said Screamwave.

"An old friend, no." said Ironhide, "You, yes."

He then bashed Screamwave's head, destroying it and killing him.

Grimlock was confused.

"Wait did he say old friend?" The Dinobot asked. "Or was that my imagination?"

"I did say that I was assigned to apprehend Lockscream and Screamwave. So therefor, the statement is true in a way." said Prowl.

Ironhide stood up and looked at Lockscream's severed hand with the All Spark Key.

He grabbed the key and turned to the others.

The Autobot approached Silo and gave the key to the holder of the Matrix.

Silo smiled.

"Finally, now we can restore Sideswipe to life. Once we're done with this, I'll put it away in a very strong safe place." said Silo.

Windblade turned to Silo.

"I just got one request for you before putting that key away." said Windblade.

"What?" said Silo.

"Can you use it to make kids for me and Slick, I might want to start what humans call a family." said Windblade.

Silo became shocked.

"You're more mad then Long Arm and that Dr. Nefarious person." said Silo.

Windblade became mad and grabbed the Autobot by the neck.

"YOU BETTER DO IT YOU LOUSY EXCUSE FOR AN AUTOBOT OR I WILL KICK YOU WHERE THE SUN DONT SHINE AND BUTE YOUR HEAD OFF!" shouted Kabukibot.

Silo gulped.

"This won't end well for me." said Silo.

He turned into his truck mode and drove off.


	8. Reviving Sideswipe

At Long Arm's lab; all the Autobots were looking at the comatose Sideswipe.

Long Arm pulled out the All Spark key.

"Better get this over with." Long Arm said before turning to Navy, "Remove the wound plug."

Navy went to Sideswipe and removed a magic eight ball.

Everyone became confused and turned to Long Arm.

"A magic eight ball?" said Bee.

"What, I needed to plug up the wound somehow." said Long Arm, "It was to unsettling to look at."

Everyone fell anime style.

"Anyways, this is going to hurt him more then it's going to hurt me." said Long Arm.

Everyone stood up and became confused.

"Don't you mean the other way around?" said Strongarm.

"Nope." said Long Arm.

Windblade groaned.

"To think that I'm putting Slick's life in the hands of some ego maniac mad scientist." said Windblade.

Long Arm is mad.

"For the record, I'm an INCREDIBLY AWESOME ego maniac mad scientist. And I'm available for the dating world in case this fails." said Long Arm.

Windblade shook her head.

"In your dreams." said Windblade.

Long Arm then zapped Sideswipe with the All Spark key and was being electrocuted.

The wound started to close up before the electrocution disappeared.

Sideswipe groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Is this the Well of All Sparks?" said Sideswipe.

Everyone is shocked.

"I've done it, Sideswipe lives." Long Arm said before laughing evilly.

He then started coughing.

"Great, this is all I need to ruin my ego." said Long Arm.

Sideswipe turned his head to the side and saw Bee, Silo, Optimus, and Long Arm.

"No Sideswipe, this is still Earth." said Optimus.

Sideswipe sighed.

"Good to know. I wasn't ready to leave just yet." said Sideswipe.

"He was to stubborn to leave." said Jetstorm.

He and Slipstream fist bumped each other.

Sideswipe turned and saw Windblade.

He then chuckled.

"There's a face I'll always know and love." said Sideswipe.

The Kabuki Autobot blushed so hard she became very very very red.

"Somehow I get the feeling that she's going to burn a hole in the ozone lair." said Blaze.

"She may end up burning up the entire planet." said Prowl.

The two Autobots fist bumped each other.

Sideswipe stood up very slowly.

"What's with you Windy? You're blushing." said Sideswipe.

Everyone backed away from what might happen.

"This won't go well." said Silo, "At least Sharp Shooter is back inside of me."

Sideswipe managed to plant a kiss on Windblade's cheek.

"You got to be faster then that." said Sideswipe.

Windblade grabbed Sideswipe's chin.

"Ain't I always-" Windblade said before kissing Sideswipe on the lips, "Slick?"

Everyone laughed at that.

Meanwhile with Kaz and Bree they were at home and on the Balcony.

"Some session we went through." said Bree.

"Yeah, Scratchansniff thinks Peter Sellers was the best Clouseau, what's wrong with him?" said Kaz.

Bree looked at Kaz with a weird look.

"Seriously Kaz?" asked Bree.

Kaz looked at Bree.

"What? Obviously Steve Martin is the perfect Clouseau ever. If I had to choose between a wild and crazy guy and a mentally ill person, I'd go with wild and crazy." said Kaz.

Bree smiled and laughed.

"You sure know how to crack people up." said Bree.

"Tell that to Peter Sellers if he was still alive." said Kaz.

The two laughed and Bree blushed.

"You know, Scratchansniff did say that the reasons we were angry at each other were just to cover up something else." said Bree.

"Question is, what?" said Kaz.

He pulled out a magic eight ball.

"What is the reason that me and Bree were mad at each other for?" Kaz said before shaking the ball.

A blue triangle appeared that said: I only answer yes or no questions.

Kaz is mad.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted and threw the Ball.

In Mission Creek at Donald's house he was helping his wife.

"Easy does it, easy does it." said Donald.

However; the magic eight ball Kaz threw appeared and broke the door down and destroyed the couch.

Donald and Tasha became shocked.

"Oh darn it all." said Tasha.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Donald shouted.

Back at the Elite Force house; Kaz was looking through a telescope and saw everything.

"Wow, guess I do have super strength." said Kaz.

Bree giggled.

"Or it's because you have a good arm." said Bree and pecked him on the cheek.

Kaz became shocked and did some thinking.

"I think I figured out what we were covering up." said Kaz.

Bree was confused.

"What?" said Bree.

Outside the home; the Sonic Underground was in the RV watching everything from a monitor.

Sonic chuckled and turned to Ray.

"You owe me fifty dollars." said Sonic.

Ray groaned and pulled out a fifty dollar bill before giving it to Sonic.

He then picked up a Magic 8 Ball.

"Will I ever win?" Ray asked and shook it.

The Magic 8 Ball said: NO NOW STOP SHAKING ME YOU NO ARMED FREAK AND YOUR MOTHERS ARE UGLY!

"Hey, you have to be shaken in order to work properly." said Ray.

Sonic grabbed the eight ball and spin dashed before tossing the ball far away.

In the Toon City Zoo; Timon and Pumbaa were relaxing in a hot tub when the Magic eight ball landed close to them.

The two noticed it and the meerkat picked it up.

"What the?" He asked.

Pumbaa inspected the ball.

"I think it's one of those human balls that answers only yes or no questions." said Pumbaa.

"Will we get a Las Vegas style all you can eat buffet for dinner tonight?" Timon said before shaking the ball.

The Ball said: I'm not sure but you raised two very crazy adopted kids.

Pumbaa became shocked.

"It knows to much." said Pumbaa.


End file.
